cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Crossover
Super Smash Bros. Crossover is a fighting video game developed by HAL Laboratory in association with Traveller's Tales, Toys for Bob, and Art Co., Ltd., and published by Nintendo in association with Nickelodeon Games, Disney Interactive, and Warner Bros. Interactive for the Nintendo 64. It was first released in Japan on September 28th, 2000, then was released in the US on October 17th, 2000. Super Smash Bros. Crossover is the first game in the Super Smash Bros. Crossover series. The game is a crossover between many different Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney, and Nintendo franchises. It presents a cast of characters and locations from these franchises and allows players to use each character's unique skill sets and even take advantage of the stage's offensive events to inflict damage, recover health, and ultimately attempt to knock opponent characters off the stage. The game itself serves as a crossover between the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, the Cartoon Network Smash Bros. series, the Disney Magical Smash Bros. series, and Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi* * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox* * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit* * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis* * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Arnold Shortman * Eliza Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Daggett and Norbert Beaver * CatDog* * Ren and Stimpy* * Dexter * Monkey* * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles* * Buttercup* * The Eds * Cow and Chicken * Mike * I.M. Weasel * Space Ghost* * Courage* * Peter Pan * Aladdin * The Genie* * Hercules * Baloo * Simba * Mushu * Robin Hood* * T.J.* * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Jigglypuff* * Ness* * Captain Falcon* Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Stages * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tommy's House (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * Jungle (The Wild Thornberrys) * O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life) * The Monster Academy (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Ocean Shores (Rocket Power) * Angry Beavers Dams (The Angry Beavers) * CatDog's House (CatDog)* * The Trailer (The Ren and Stimpy Show)* * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Dexter's Lab (Dexter's Labortory) * Johnny's Stadium (Johnny Bravo) * Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Cul de Sac (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Cow and Chicken's House (Cow and Chicken) * Pirate Shipwreck (Mike, Lu and Og) * Weasel World (I Am Weasel) * Space Ghost Coast to Coast Stage (Space Ghost Coast to Coast)* * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Mickey's House (Mickey Mouse) * Hook's Ship (Peter Pan) * Agrabah (Aladdin) * Mount Olympus (Hercules) * King Louie's Place (The Jungle Book) * Elephant Graveyard (The Lion King) * China Festival (Mulan) * Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood)* * Peach's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) * Congo Jungle (Donkey Kong) * Hyrule Castle (The Legend of Zelda) * Planet Zebes (Metroid) * Yoshi's Island (Yoshi) * Dream Land (Kirby) * Sector Z (Star Fox) * Saffron City (Pokémon) * Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.)* Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Items * Barrel (Super Smash Bros.) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) * Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) * Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) * Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Fan (Super Smash Bros.) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patties (SongeBob SquarePants) * Baby Bottle (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) * Bob-omb (Super Mario Bros.) * Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) * Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Red Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) * Hammer (Donkey Kong) * Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) * Maxim Tomato (Kirby) * Star Rod (Kirby) * Poke Ball (Pokémon) MORE COMING SOON! Poké Ball Pokémon *Charizard *Blastoise *Beedrill *Clefairy *Meowth *Onix *Hitmonlee *Koffing *Chansey *Goldeen *Starmie *Snorlax *Mew Boss * Master Hand (Final Boss) Unlockables * Super Smash Bros. Crossover/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Bros. Crossover/Unlockable Stages Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Game